vikimanfandomcom-20200215-history
Бразилия
Бразилия правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Текущая версия страницы пока не проверялась опытными участниками и может значительно отличаться от версии, проверенной 11 ноября 2012; проверки требуют 6 правок. Текущая версия стабильную версию (сравнить) Федеративная Республика Бразилия República Federativa do Brasil Флаг Бразилии Герб Бразилии Координаты: 11°11′00″ ю. ш. 50°24′00″ з. д. (G) (O) Показать географическую карту Девиз: «Ordem e Progresso» Гимн: «Hino Nacional do Brasil» МЕНЮ Дата независимости 7 сентября 1822 (от Португалии) Официальный язык португальский Столица Бразилиа Крупнейшие города Сан-Паулу, Рио-де-Жанейро, Салвадор, Белу-Оризонти, Форталеза, Бразилиа Форма правления Федеративная президентская республика Президент Вице-президент Дилма Русеф Мишел Темер Территория • Всего • % водной поверхн. 5-я в мире 8 514 877 км² 0,65% Население • Оценка (2012) • Перепись (2007) • Плотность 192.376.4961 чел. (5-е) 189 987 291 чел. 22 чел./км² (182-я) ВВП (ППС) • Итого (2010) • На душу населения 2,181 трлн2 $ (7-й) 11 2892 $ (71-й) ВВП (номинал) • Итого (2010) • На душу населения 2,023 трлн2 $ (8-й) 10 4712 $ (55-й) ИРЧП (2010) 0,6993 (высок.) (73-й) Валюта Реал (код BRL, 986) Интернет-домен .br Телефонный код +55 Часовой пояс -2…-4 У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Бразилия (значения). Брази́лия, официальное название Федерати́вная Респу́блика Брази́лия (порт. República Federativa do Brasil, listen (инф.)) — самое большое по площади и населению государство в Южной Америке и единственное португалоязычное в Америке. Находится на пятом месте среди стран мира по площади и по численности населения4. Занимает восточную и центральную часть материка. Столица — город Бразилиа. Другой вариант названия города — Бразилия567 — совпадает с русским названием страны. Наибольшая протяжённость с севера на юг 4320 км, с востока на запад 4328 км. Граничит со всеми государствами Южной Америки, кроме Чили и Эквадора: с Французской Гвианой, Суринамом, Гайаной, Венесуэлой на севере, Колумбией на северо-западе, Перу и Боливией на западе, Парагваем и Аргентиной на юго-западе и Уругваем на юге. Протяжённость сухопутных границ около 16 тыс. км. С востока омывается Атлантическим океаном, протяжённость береговой линии — 7,4 тыс. км4. В состав Бразилии также входят несколько архипелагов, в частности Фернанду-ди-Норонья, Рокас, Сан-Педру-и-Сан-Паулу и Триндади и Мартин-Вас4. Бразилия была колонией Португалии с момента высадки Педру Алвареша Кабрала на берегу Южной Америки в 1500 году до объявления независимости в 1822 году в виде Бразильской империи4. Бразилия стала республикой в 1889 году, хотя двухпалатный парламент, сегодня называемый Конгрессом, уходит корнями к 1824 году, когда была ратифицирована первая конституция4. Текущая конституция определяет Бразилию как федеративную республику, являющуюся союзом Федерального округа, 26 штатов и 5564 муниципалитетов89. Бразилия имеет восьмую по величине номинального ВВП экономику в мире10 и седьмую по ВВП, рассчитанному по паритету покупательной способности11. Экономические реформы принесли стране международное признание12. Бразилия состоит в таких международных организациях, как ООН, G20, Меркосур и Союз южноамериканских наций, а также является одной из стран БРИКС. Значительное влияние на культуру страны оказала Португалия, бывшая метрополия. Официальным и практически единственным разговорным языком страны является португальский. По вероисповеданию большинство бразильцев — католики, что делает Бразилию страной с самым большим католическим населением в мире. В честь Бразилии назван астероид (293) Бразилия, открытый в 1890 году французским астрономом Огюстом Шарлуа. В Бразилии пройдёт Чемпионат мира по футболу 2014, который планируется провести в июне-июле 2014 года. Также в Рио-де-Жанейро пройдут Летние Олимпийские игры 2016. Содержание убрать 1 Происхождение названия 2 Физико-географическая характеристика 2.1 Географическое положение 2.2 Рельеф 2.3 Климат 2.4 Внутренние воды 2.5 Грунты и растительность 2.6 Животный мир 3 Население 3.1 Религия 4 История 5 Государственно-политическое устройство 5.1 Независимость 5.2 Конституция 5.3 Выборы 5.4 Парламент 5.5 Внутренняя политика 5.6 Внешняя политика 5.6.1 ЕС 5.6.2 Китай 5.6.3 Россия 6 Административное устройство 6.1 Населённые пункты 7 Экономика 7.1 Современное состояние 7.2 Проблемы 7.3 Транспорт 7.4 Энергетика 7.5 Сельское хозяйство 7.6 Телекоммуникации 7.7 ВВП 7.8 Бедность 7.9 Инфляция 7.10 Рост промышленного производства 7.11 Трудоспособное население 7.12 Безработица 7.13 Производство электроэнергии 7.14 Добыча нефти 7.15 Добыча природного газа 7.16 Экспорт 7.17 Импорт 7.18 Торговые партнёры 7.19 Внешний долг 7.20 Валюты 8 Армия 9 Культура и общество 9.1 Спорт 9.2 Национальные праздники 10 Примечания 11 Ссылки правитьПроисхождение названия Деталь карты «Terra Brasilis» 1519. Территории Нового Света, присоединённые к Португалии мореплавателем Педру Алварешем Кабралом, были названы им Землёй Истинного Креста (порт. Terra da Vera Cruz), затем эти территории стали называться Землёй Святого Креста (порт. Terra da Santa Cruz). Однако немного позднее за этой страной закрепилось другое название — Terra do Brasil (в русском написании — Бразилия)13. Это название, по одной из версий, связано с открытием на побережье деревьев, древесину которых стали в большом количестве вывозить в Европу. Португальцы называли это дерево пау-бразил (порт. pau-brasil — дерево бразил): они считали, что нашли место, откуда арабские торговцы брали так называемый бразил (порт. brasil, от португальского слова brasa — «жар», «раскалённые угли»)13 — ценную красную древесину, которая попадала в Европу уже с XII века и использовалась для приготовления красок, а также для изготовления мебели и музыкальных инструментов (в действительности арабы поставляли в Европу древесину родственного, но иного растения, растущего в Юго-Восточной Азии). По другой версии, название страны произошло от названия острова Бразил (Хай-Бразил, или О’Бразил) из ирландской мифологии — мифической земли в Атлантическом океане. правитьФизико-географическая характеристика Основная статья: География Бразилии правитьГеографическое положение Бразилия — самое большое государство Латинской Америки, занимает почти половину материка Южная Америка. Столица — Бразилиа. На севере граничит с Венесуэлой, Гайаной, Суринамом, Французской Гвианой, на юге — с Уругваем, на западе — с Аргентиной, Парагваем, Боливией и Перу, на северо-западе — с Колумбией. На севере и востоке омывается водами Атлантического океана. Территория — 8.514.215,9 км²., что составляет 5,7 % от площади всей суши мира. Бразилия — пятая по величине страна мира (после России, Канады, Китая и Соединённых Штатов Америки). правитьРельеф На севере страны находится Амазонская низменность (Амазония) — обширная долина одной из крупнейших рек мира. На севере она постепенно переходит в холмистые равнины северной части Гвианского плоскогорья (высота 150—700 м, отдельные вершины до 1200 м), окружённые вдоль государственной границы крутыми скалами Серры-Имеры, Серры-Паримы и Серры-Пакараймы (гора Рорайма — 2772 м). Почти всю оставшуюся территорию страны занимает Бразильское плоскогорье, которое повышается к югу и северо-востоку и круто обрывается к узкому краю береговой Приатлантической низменности. Крайние горные массивы (Серра-ду-Мар, Серра-да-Мантикейра и другие) достигают высоты 2890 м (гора Бандейра). На запад от приатлантических массивов и остаточного кряжа («бразилид») — Серра-ду-Эспиньясу на месте тектонических впадин раскинулся пояс пластовых и моноклинарно-пластовых равнин (лавовое плато Параны и другие); в центре и на севере преобладают цокольные плоскогорья и равнины, которые чередуются с плато — шападами. На западе на территорию Бразилии заходит аккумулятивная низменность верховья реки Парагвай — Пантанал. правитьКлимат Река в джунглях Амазонии Для Бразилии характерен жаркий климат. Среднемесячная температура колеблется от 16 до 29 °C; лишь на высоких восточных массивах средняя температура июля от 12 до 14 °C; возможны заморозки. Но режим осадков и типы климата разные. На западе Амазонии экваториальный влажный климат (осадки 2000—3000 мм в год, амплитуды средних месячных температур 2—3 °С), на востоке Амазонии и прилегающих пологих склонах Гвианского и Бразильского плоскогорий — субэкваториальный с засушливым периодом до 3—4 месяцев (осадки 1500—2000 мм, на побережье около 3000 мм в год). В центре Бразильского плоскогорья и Пантанале — субэкваториальный влажный климат (осадки 1400—2000 мм в год) с большими амплитудами температур (особенно крайних — до 45—50 °C); на северо-востоке плоскогорья количество осадков снижается до 500 мм и меньше в год, а дожди выпадают крайне нерегулярно: это район частых и продолжительных засух. На восточной границе климат тропический пассатный, жаркий и влажный, с коротким засушливым сезоном. На юге плоскогорья постоянно влажный климат, тропический на плато Парана и субтропический в возвышенных восточных районах до юга от 24° южной широты. правитьВнутренние воды Водопад Игуасу. Речная сеть очень густая. Вся Амазония, юг Гвианского и северная часть Бразильского плоскогорий орошается системой реки Амазонки; юг Бразильского плоскогорья — системами рек Уругвай и Парана, запад — притоком Параны — реки Парагвай, восток принадлежит к бассейну реки Сан-Франсиску, северо-восточная и восточная границы плоскогорья орошаются короткими реками, которые впадают непосредственно в Атлантический океан (наибольшая река Парнаиба). Только Амазонка со своими западными и восточными притоками полноводна на протяжении всего года и судоходна. Все реки Бразильского плоскогорья (кроме рек крайнего севера) имеют резкие колебания расхода воды со значительными паводками (обычно летом), имеют пороги и водопады (в том числе водопады Игуасу на одноимённом притоке Параны, Урубупунга и Сети-Кедас — на Паране, Паулу-Афонсу — на Сан-Франсиску). Реки плоскогорья имеют большие запасы гидроэнергии, но судоходны только на коротких участках, за исключением Парнаибы и Сан-Франсиску. Также Абуна — река на северо-востоке Бразилии — при полной длине в 375 км судоходна на протяжении 320 км. правитьГрунты и растительность Пляж города Ресифи (штат Пернамбуку) В Бразилии преобладают леса на красных латеритных (ферралитных) грунтах. По запасам твёрдой древесины Бразилия занимает первое место в мире. Густые влажно-экваториальные вечнозелёные леса — гилеи, или сельва, с ценными видами деревьев (свыше 4000 видов) занимают западную часть Амазонии; под ними распространены подзолистые латеритные грунты. На востоке располагаются низменности. На невысоких холмах, которые обрамляют Гвианское и Бразильское плоскогорье, в связи с наличием засушливого сезона, распространены листопадно-вечнозелёные леса, а в грунтах процесс подзоления выражен слабее и непостоянен. Подобные типы грунтов и растительности, но с проявлением высотной поясности, характерны для восточных, наветренных и высоких холмов и массивов Бразильского плоскогорья; их западные склоны одеты преимущественно сезонно влажными лесами. Центральная часть плоскогорья занята саванной (пампа) на красных латеритных грунтах, местами с корою — кангою: наиболее распространены кустарниковые мелкодеревные саванны — кампос серрадос; вдоль рек простираются галерейные леса, в которых растёт особенно ценная восковая пальма карнауба. На сухом северном востоке плоскогорья — полупустынное редколесье (каатинга) из ксерофитных и суккулентных деревьев и кустарников, на красно-коричневых и красно-бурых грунтах. На равномерно влажном юге снова появляются вечнозелёные лиственные и смешанные леса из хвойной бразильской араукарии с вечнозелёным лиственным подлеском (в том числе из «парагвайского чая» — йерба-мате) на краснозёмных грунтах, которые занимают возвышенные плато до юга от 24° с. ш.; в низменностях на пористых осадочных породах с красновато-чёрными грунтами распространены бездеревные травянистые саванны — кампос лимпос. В Пантанал значительная площадь под болотами. правитьЖивотный мир Золотистая игрунка Высокое разнообразие фауны, имеющее место в Бразилии, может быть объяснено значительными размерами страны, а также большой вариацией типов её экосистем. Данные о разнообразии фауны сильно зависят от источника, как из-за того, что даже таксономисты иногда расходятся во мнениях относительно классификации видов, так и из-за недостатка данных и иногда неполной или устаревшей информации. Постоянно выявляются новые виды, а другие, к сожалению, продолжают вымирать. Бразилия имеет наибольшее число видов приматов среди всех стран, около 77 видов, наибольшее число видов пресноводных рыб (более 3000 видов). Она занимает второе место по числу видов земноводных, третий по числу видов птиц, и пятое по числу видов пресмыкающихся. Многие из видов находятся под угрозой, особенно те, которые живут в экосистемах, что сейчас в значительной мере уничтожены, таких как атлантический лес. правитьНаселение Основная статья: Население Бразилии Численность населения — 201,1 млн (оценка на июль 2010, 5-е место в мире). Годовой прирост — 1,2 % (фертильность — 2,2 рождений на женщину). Средняя продолжительность жизни — 69 лет у мужчин, 76 лет у женщин. Заражённость вирусом иммунодефицита (ВИЧ) — 0,6 % (оценка на 2007 год). Этнорасовый состав — белые 53,7 %, мулаты 38,5 %, негры 6,2 %, другие (в том числе японцы, арабы, индейцы и пр.) 1,6 % (по переписи 2000 года). Согласно переписи 2010 года, доля белых сократилась с 53,7 % до 47,7 %, а процент бразильцев из смешанных браков (мулатов) вырос с 38,5 % до 43,1 %. Таким образом, впервые в бразильской истории белые перестали быть большинством.14 Языки — португальский (официальный и самый распространённый), также используются испанский, французский, немецкий, итальянский, японский, английский и индейские языки. Религии — католики (номинально) 73,6 %, протестанты 15,4 %, спиритуалисты 1,3 %, банту/вуду 0,3 %, другие 2 %, атеисты 7,4 % (по переписи 2000 года). Грамотность — 89 % (оценка 2004 года). Городское население — 86 % (в 2008). правитьРелигия Статуя Христа-Искупителя в городе Рио-де-Жанейро Основная статья: Религия в Бразилии Согласно переписи 2010 года, около 64 % населения страны — приверженцы Римско-католической церкви, что делает Бразилию одной из самых больших католических стран мира. Знаменитая Статуя Христа-Искупителя в Рио-де-Жанейро признана одним из современных чудес света и Всемирным наследием. Около 22 % от всех жителей исповедует протестантизм. Согласно опросу IBGE, около 12,5 млн человек (7,4 % населения) называют себя атеистами, агностиками, либо верят без привязки к какой-либо религии. IBGE не уточняет, во что именно верят люди из этой категории, объединяя всех их в группу «без религии».15 Последователей спиритизма 1,3 % (около 2,3 миллионов человек). Адвентистов — около 1,2 млн человек (на 2000 год). Есть приблизительно 900 000 последователей Мормонов по всей стране, или 0,5 % населения. Есть приблизительно 680 000 Свидетелей Иеговы (742 425 на 2011 год)16. Африканские традиционные религии, такие как кандомбле и умбанда — следующая наибольшая группа. Есть приблизительно 120 000 членов еврейского сообщества (0,065 % всего населения), их общины расположены в основном в крупных городах Сан-Паулу и Рио-де-Жанейро, ме́ньшие по численности общины расположены в Бразилиа, Куритиба, Порту-Алегри Бразилия — страна с наибольшим числом верующих азиатских религий в Западном мире. Буддизм, синто и другие азиатские религии также имеют большое число сторонников. Около 27 тысяч человек — мусульмане (согласно переписи населения 2000 года). Отдельные люди практикуют синкретические культы (смесь различных религий, например, католицизма и местных религий индейцев). правитьИстория Основная статья: История Бразилии 7 сентября 1822. Педру I провозглашает независимость от Португалии Первые люди появились на территории Бразилии, по разным теориям, между 17 тыс. и 6 тыс. лет до н. э. Уровень развития не был высоким, население Бразилии оставалось на стадии неолита. Бразилия была открыта 24 апреля 1500 года португальским мореплавателем Педру Алварешем Кабралом. В 1533 году началась португальская колонизация Бразилии, берег которой был разделён на 15 капитанств. На протяжении следующих трёх столетий эта территория была населена португальцами и стала важным экспортером сначала декоративных пород древесины, затем сахарного тростника, кофе и, наконец, золота. Важным источником трудовых ресурсов были рабы: сначала — индейцы, а после 1550 года — преимущественно завезённые африканцы. В 1549 году португальские владения в Бразилии были напрямую подчинены королю Португалии. Наместником португальского короля стал генерал-капитан, резиденция которого находилась в Салвадоре. В 1574 году был принят указ, запрещающий превращение местных индейцев в рабов. Это привело к массовому завозу негров-рабов из Африки. В 1640 году был назначен первый вице-король Бразилии маркиз де Монталван. 1763 — Столицей Бразилии становится Рио-де-Жанейро. В 1806 году португальский король Жуан VI бежал в Бразилию от Наполеона. После возвращения отца в Португалию в 1821 году его сын Педро оставался в Бразилии регентом, а 7 сентября 1822 года провозгласил независимость от метрополии и объявил себя императором Бразильской империи под именем Педру I. Ему наследовал сын, Педру II, который правил до 1889 года, когда была провозглашена республика (официальное название — «Республика Соединённых Штатов Бразилии»). За год до этого, в 1888 году, в Бразилии было отменено рабство. В поздних годах XIX века и начале XX Бразилия привлекла более чем 5 миллионов европейских и японских иммигрантов. В 1930—1934 и в 1937—1945 годах диктатуры Варгаса. В 1964 году в стране был совершён военный переворот, в результате которого к власти пришёл маршал Умберту Кастелу Бранку. Это был третий диктаторский режим за всю историю Бразилии. Он просуществовал до 1985 года. В 1999 году страну охватил финансовый кризис. 2006 год, 11—16 мая — волна насилия в индустриальном городе Сан-Паулу. Стычки криминальных группировок и полиции привели к гибели 150 человек, включая 40 полицейских. Мятежники (Первая столичная команда) поджигали автобусы, атаковали банки и полицейские участки, устраивали перестрелки на станциях метро17. правитьГосударственно-политическое устройство См. также: Государственный строй Бразилии Основная статья: Политика Бразилии Эта статья или раздел нуждается в переработке. Пожалуйста, улучшите статью в соответствии с правилами написания статей. По форме правления Бразилия является президентской республикой, главой исполнительной власти является президент, который избирается на 4 года с правом последующего переизбрания. Высшим законодательным органом является Национальный конгресс, состоящий из двух палат: Федерального Сената (81 место) и Палаты депутатов (513 мест). Высшая судебная власть представлена Верховным Федеральным Судом, который отвечает за правильность толкования и применения Конституции Бразилии. правитьНезависимость Основная статья: Движение за независимость Бразилии Стремление отстаивать политическую независимость появилось у Бразилии ещё в начале XVIII века, в колониальную эпоху. В то время Португалия была господствующей стороной, а Англия оставалась основным потребителем товаров, производимых в португальской колонии. В 1808 году Наполеон начал захватническую войну против Португалии, вследствие чего португальский король Дон Жуан VI со двором переехал в Рио-де-Жанейро. Пребывание короля в Бразилии позволило ей приблизить независимость. Уже в 1815 году колониальный статус Бразилии был отменён, и она вошла в состав Объединённого Королевства на равных правах с Португалией. В 1821 году король Дон Жуан VI вернулся в Лиссабон, оставив в Рио-де-Жанейро своего наследника, наделив его титулом вице-короля, который 7 сентября 1822 года и провозгласил независимость Бразилии как империи, торжественно короновавшись 1 декабря 1822 под именем императора Педру I. Так Бразилия стала империей во главе с Доном Педру I, который при этом продолжал оставаться наследником португальского престола. В Бразилии 7 сентября официально нерабочий день. Бразильцы особенно уважительно относятся к данному празднику. В столице Бразилиа обычно проходит праздничный парад, на котором присутствует правительство страны во главе с президентом. правитьКонституция Основная статья: Конституция Бразилии См. также: Конституционная история Бразилии За всю историю Бразилии в стране действовало семь конституций. Действующая Конституция Бразилии принята 5 октября 1988 года. В работе над ней приняла участие специально созванная Конституционная ассамблея, а также значительная часть населения страны18. Конституция Бразилии включает в себя 250 статей, преамбулу и переходные положения. По состоянию на май 2011 года в неё внесено 67 поправок. Бразилия — это федеративная республика, административно разделённая на 26 штатов и Федеральный округ. Правительство штатов имеет схожую с федеральным правительством структуру и пользуется всеми полномочиями (закреплёнными в их собственных Конституциях), за исключением тех, которые относятся к компетенции федерального правительства или входят в функции Муниципальных советов. Главой исполнительной власти штатов является губернатор, избираемый прямым голосованием на срок 4 года. Законодательная ассамблея и судебная власть штатов выстраиваются по федеральной схеме. Юрисдикция последней чётко определена с тем, чтобы избежать возникновения конфликтов с федеральными судами. Главой исполнительной власти муниципалитетов является мэр, также избираемый прямым голосованием на четыре года. На законодательном уровне интересы населения муниципалитетов представляют Палаты депутатов. Помимо этого существуют более 4400 Муниципальных советов, пользующихся автономией в решении местных вопросов. Муниципальные советы действуют в рамках, установленных Основным законом о муниципалитетах. Институт федерального вмешательства, который распространён в законодательстве большинства федераций мира, в Бразилии расписан весьма подробно: «Республика не может вмешиваться в дела Штатов или Федерального округа за исключением случаев: Сохранения целостности государства; Иностранной интервенции или интервенции одного субъекта Федерации в другой; Серьёзного нарушения общественного порядка; Обеспечения свободной деятельности ветвей власти в субъектах Федерации; Реорганизации финансов субъекта Федерации, который: прекратил платежи консолидированного долга за более чем два последовательных года, за исключением случаев форс мажорных обстоятельств …; Обеспечения действия федерального закона, судебного ордера или судебного решения; Обеспечения следующих конституционных принципов: республиканской формы правления, представительной системы и демократического порядка; прав человека; муниципальной автономии; отчётность правительства.» правитьВыборы Президент и вице-президент Республики избираются всеобщим прямым голосованием сроком на 4 года. Последние президентские выборы состоялись 31 октября 2010 года. Действующий президент — Дилма Русеф. правитьПарламент Основная статья: Национальный конгресс Бразилии Двухпалатный Национальный конгресс состоит из Федерального Сената (81 место: по 3 члена от каждого штата и округа) и Палаты депутатов (513 мест), которые избираются на 4-летний срок. 3 октября 2010 года состоялись очередные парламентские выборы. Председатель Палаты депутатов с 2010 — Марко Майя, от партии трудящихся, избран от штата Риу-Гранди-ду-Сул. Партийные фракции в Палате депутатов: Партия трудящихся (ПТ) — левая (партия Лулы да Силвы) — 88 Партия бразильского демократического движения (центристская) — 79 Бразильская социал-демократическая партия (левоцентристская) — 53 Демократы (центристская) — 43 Прогрессистская партия (центристская) — 41 Партия республики (центристская) — 41 Социалистическая партия (левая) — 34 Демократическая партия труда (левая) — 28 Партия труда (левая) — 21 Социал-христианская партия (левоцентристкая) — 17 Зелёная партия (центристская) — 15 Коммунистическая партия (крайне левая) — 15 мест Народная социалистическая партия (левоцентристская) — 12 Республиканская партия (центристская) — 8 В палате депутатов представлены ещё несколько партий — 18 депутатов. Председатель Федерального Сената с 2009 — Жозе Сарней. правитьВнутренняя политика Основная статья: Внутренняя политика Бразилии Этот раздел не завершён. Вы поможете проекту, исправив и дополнив его. В ряде мест существуют сепаратистские настроения. В имеющем этнокультурную специфику Южном регионе имели место попытки провозглашения19 Республики Гаучо Пампа (Republic of Gaucho Pampas) в штате Риу-Гранди-ду-Сул (исторически уже бывшем самопровозглашённой республикой) и Движением «Юг — это моя страна»20 Федеративной Республики Пампа (Federal Republic of Pampas) во всём регионе. (см. en) В экономически наиболее развитом штате Сан-Паулу такую идею выдвигают Движение Республика Сан-Паулу и Движение за независимость Сан-Паулу. правитьВнешняя политика Основная статья: Внешняя политика Бразилии См. также: Список дипломатических миссий Бразилии Этот раздел не завершён. Вы поможете проекту, исправив и дополнив его. правитьЕС правитьКитай правитьРоссия 28 января 2006 года Россия и Бразилия завершили двусторонние переговоры о присоединении России к ВТО и подписали соответствующее соглашение. В ноябре 2008 года во время визита президента России Дмитрия Медведева в Бразилию было подписано межправительственное соглашение, устанавливающее безвизовый режим поездок граждан России и Бразилии друг к другу на срок до 90 дней. Соглашение должно вступить в силу после завершения всех внутригосударственных процедур по его ратификации в России и в Бразилии. Такие процедуры выполнены российской стороной к февралю 2009 года. С 7 июня 2010 года был введён безвизовый режим для краткосрочных поездок. На встрече с вице-президентом Бразилии Владимир Путин заявил, что у российско-бразильских отношений существует большой потенциал и что об этом говорит увеличение товарооборота на 28 % в 2010 году21. Он также отнёс Бразилию «к числу наших стратегических партнёров не только в Латинской Америке, но и в мире»21. Бразилия и Россия сотрудничают также в таких международных организациях, как ООН и БРИКС. правитьАдминистративное устройство Основная статья: Административное устройство Бразилии Атлантический океан Тихий океан Северный регион Северо-вост. регион Центрально-зап. регион Юго-восточный регион Южный регион Акри Амазонас Пара Рорайма Амапа Рондония Токантинс Мараньян Баия Пиауи Сеара Риу-Гранди-ду-Норти Параиба Пернамбуку Алагоас Сержипи Мату-Гросу Мату-Гросу -ду-Сул Фед. округ Гояс Минас-Жерайс Сан-Паулу Рио-де-Жанейро Эспириту-Санту Парана Санта-Катарина Риу-Гранди-ду-Сул Аргентина Боливия Чили Колумбия Французская Гвиана Гайана Парагвай Перу Суринам Уругвай Венесуэла Политическая карта Бразилии, демонстрирующая нынешнее деление страны на штаты и регионы. Бразилия разделяется на 26 штатов и 1 федеральный (столичный) округ. Акри (Acre) Алагоас (Alagoas) Амазонас (Amazonas), Амапа (Amapá) Баия (Bahia) Гояс (Goiás) Мараньян (Maranhão) Мату-Гросу (Mato Grosso) Мату-Гросу-ду-Сул (Mato Grosso do Sul) Минас-Жерайс (Minas Gerais) Пара (Pará) Параиба (Paraíba) Парана (Paraná) Пернамбуку (Pernambuco) Пиауи (Piauí) Рио-де-Жанейро (Rio de Janeiro) Риу-Гранди-ду-Норти (Rio Grande do Norte) Риу-Гранди-ду-Сул (Rio Grande do Sul) Рондония (Rondônia) Рорайма (Roraima) Санта-Катарина (Santa Catarina) Сан-Паулу (São Paulo) Сеара (Ceará) Сержипи (Sergipe) Токантинс (Tocantins) Эспириту-Санту (Espírito Santo) Кроме этого, существует более крупное деление страны — на регионы. Основная статья: Регионы Бразилии Северный регион Северо-восточный регион Центрально-западный регион Юго-восточный регион Южный регион Бразилия организована по федеральной модели, штаты Бразилии имеют значительную автономию правительства, законотворческой деятельности, общественной безопасности и налогообложения. Правительство штата возглавляет губернатор, избранный прямым голосованием; каждый штат имеет свой законодательный орган . Каждый штат делится на муниципалитеты, каждый со своим собственным законодательным советом и мэром, автономные и иерархически независимые ни от федерального правительства, ни от правительства штата. Многие муниципалитеты в свою очередь делятся на округа, которые не имеют политической или административной автономии. Группа нескольких муниципалитетов имеет название муниципального района — Comarca. В 1986 году Бразилия объявила о своей «зоне интересов в Антарктике». правитьНаселённые пункты Основная статья: Список городов Бразилии правитьЭкономика Эта статья или раздел нуждается в переработке. Пожалуйста, улучшите статью в соответствии с правилами написания статей. Сан-Паулу Основная статья: Экономика Бразилии Благодаря высокому уровню развития сельского хозяйства, добывающей и производственной промышленности и сектора услуг, а также большому числу трудоспособного населения, по уровню ВВП Бразилия значительно обгоняет любую другую страну Латинской Америки, являясь основной экономикой в Меркосур. Сейчас страна расширяет своё присутствие на мировых рынках. Главные экспортные изделия включают авиационную технику, кофе, транспортные средства, сою, железную руду, апельсиновый сок, сталь, ткани, обувь, электроаппаратуру и сахар. Экономика Бразилии очень разнообразна со значительными вариациями между регионами. Наиболее развитая промышленность сконцентрирована на юге и юго-востоке страны. Северо-восток — беднейший регион Бразилии, но сейчас и он начинает привлекать новые инвестиции. Бразилия имеет наиболее развитый промышленный сектор в Латинской Америке, который составляет треть ВВП. Бразилия производит разнообразную продукцию, от автомобилей, стали и нефтепродуктов до компьютеров, самолётов и потребительских товаров. После повышения экономической стабильности, обеспеченной Plano Real, бразильские и многонациональные бизнес-структуры активно инвестируют в новое оборудование и технологии, большая часть которых закупается на североамериканских предприятиях. Бразилия также имеет развитый и разнообразный сектор услуг. В начале 1990-х банковский сектор достиг 16 % ВВП. Хотя бразильская банковская система сейчас активно реформируется, она обеспечивает местные предприятия широким рядом услуг и привлекает многочисленных новых участников, в частности финансовые фирмы из США. Фондовые биржи Сан-Паулу и Рио-де-Жанейро сейчас подвергаются значительной консолидации. Бразильские города значительно отличаются друг от друга по лёгкости ведения бизнеса (согласно сообщениям Мирового Банка: Ведение бизнеса в Бразилии). В Бразилии довольно легко регистрировать имущество и предприятия, но в целом, несмотря на идентичные правила по всей Бразилии, передача имущества занимает много времени. Хотя бразильская экономика достаточно развита, распространённые проблемы коррупции, бедности и неграмотности всё ещё являются значительными барьерами развития. правитьСовременное состояние Динамика ВВП на душу населения в странах БРИК в 1998—2009 годах, в долларах США После десятилетий значительной инфляции и нескольких попыток взять её под контроль, в июле 1994, во время президентства Ифамара Франку, правительство Бразилии начало программу экономической стабилизации, План-реал, названный в честь введённой новой валюты, реалий. Темпы инфляции, которые достигли уровня примерно 5000 % в год в 1993 году, быстро упали, достигнув уровня в 2,5 % в 1998 году. Принятие Закона о финансовой ответственности в 2001 году улучшило финансовую дисциплину местных и федеральных администраций, частично за счёт инвестиций в инфраструктуру и совершенствование социальных услуг. В течение президентства Фернандо Энрике Кардозу (1995—2002) правительство приложило значительные усилия для переработки преимущественно государственной экономики на преимущественно рыночную. Конгресс одобрил несколько законов, которые в большей мере открыли экономику для участия частного сектора и увеличили её привлекательность для иностранных инвесторов. В конце 2003 программа приватизации, которая включала продажу сталелитейных и энергетических предприятий и компаний телесвязи, дала прибыль на более чем 90 млрд долл. США. В январе 1999 бразильский Центральный банк объявил, что реал больше не будет привязан к доллару США, что привело к некоторой девальвации бразильской валюты. Рост экономики составил 4,4 % в 2000 году и 1,3 % в 2001. В 2002 году слухи, что кандидат в президенты Луиз Инасио Лула да Силва, в случае победы, провозгласит дефолт по государственному долгу, привели к замедлению роста экономики. Однако, будучи избранным, Лула продолжил экономическую политику своего предшественника. Он осуществлял строгий подход к экономике, сумел сдержать инфляцию, находя деньги не только для выплат за бразильскими долговыми обязательствами, а даже и для досрочной уплаты долга перед МВФ. В результате в год избрания Лулы (2003) ВВП вырос на 0,5 %, но уже в 2004 — на 5,2 %, и в 2005 — на 2,3 %, хотя следует учесть, что этому помог также рост мировой экономики в этот период. правитьПроблемы Экономика всё ещё имеет серьёзные проблемы, поэтому реформы пока необходимы. Среди проблем можно назвать недостаточно развитую инфраструктуру, значительную концентрацию прибыли, недостаточное качество общественных услуг, коррупцию, социальные конфликты и правительственную бюрократию. Эти проблемы достаточно сложны в Бразилии по сравнению с другими странами. Внутренний государственный долг достиг рекордного значения на фоне растущих государственных расходов. Налоги уже представляют значительную часть национального дохода и являются серьёзным бременем для всех социальных классов, уменьшая возможности для инвестиций. Кроме того, тяжело вести и развивать бизнес из-за высоких цен на лицензирование и бюрократического процесса регистрации предприятий. Текущий рост экономики ниже большинства латиноамериканских стран, а также Китая и Индии. Бразилия опустилась на 11 позиций в Индекс конкурентоспособности Всемирного экономического форума с 2003 по 2005 годы. правитьТранспорт Узкая дорога «Anchieta» в горах Основная статья: Транспорт в Бразилии Основными транспортными путями внутри страны являются автодороги. Система автодорог достаточно развитая и сложная. Однако, в некоторых районах во время тропических ливней автодороги становятся сложнопроходимыми и опасными. Протяжённость автомобильных дорог в Бразилии такова: Общая — 1724929 км. С твёрдым покрытием — 94871 км. Без твёрдого покрытия — 1630058 км. Железные дороги в Бразилии вообще устарели и используются почти исключительно для перевозки грузов. Существует лишь несколько действующих пассажирских железных дорог, самая длинная — между городами Белу-Оризонти и Витория. Протяжённость железных дорог составляет 29412 км, из них только 1610 км электрифицировано. Морской транспорт традиционно был очень важным в Бразилии, хотя в настоящее время также используется почти исключительно для перевозок грузов. Почти все крупные города вдоль бразильского побережья являются также важными торговыми портами. Также важный речной транспорт, особенно в Амазонии, где он является основным транспортным средством. Всего Бразилия имеет около 50 тыс. км водных путей. Авиационный транспорт сейчас быстро развивается. Лидерами перевозок в Бразилии являются компании Vasp и Transbrasil. В Бразилии действует 4136 аэропортов (2004 год), однако почти все международные рейсы идут до международных аэропортов Сан-Паулу/Гуарульос в Сан-Паулу или Рио-де-Жанейро/Галеан в Рио-де-Жанейро. С последнего времени несколько рейсов идут до аэропортов городов Бразилиа и Форталеза. Из южноамериканских интеграцией ожидается, что больше аэропортов откроются для международных рейсов в течение последующих лет. В Бразилии развита сеть трубопроводов, протяжённость которых в 2005 году составила: газовый конденсат — 244 км. природный газ — 10739 км. сжиженный нефтяной газ — 341 км. нефть — 5213 км. нефтепродукты — 4755 км. правитьЭнергетика По количеству потребляемой энергии Бразилия занимает десятое место в мире (и первое — в Латинской Америке). Основная особенность бразильского энергетического сектора состоит в том, что большая часть энергии в стране производится из возобновляемых источников. Страна — крупнейший производитель этанола, топлива из сахарного тростника; благодаря этому Бразилию иногда называют биоэнергетической сверхдержавой. Из невозобновляемых основными источниками энергии служат нефть и природный газ. В связи с ростом мировых цен на нефть уже в начале 2004 года экономически оправданным стало производство и экспорт этанола, изготавливаемого из сахарного тростника. В 2005 году финансовом году в стране было выработано 16,6 млрд литров этанола, что является историческим максимумом, а относительная доля его в топливном балансе Бразилии возросла до 20 %. Объём экспорта составил 2 млрд литров, в стоимостном выражении — около 600 млн долларов. Из-за трагических событий в Бразилии поднялось движение против атомной энергетики (так, 27 марта 2011 года в Рио-де-Жанейро состоялась манифестация против её использования). Сейчас Бразилия получает 4 % энергии от мирного атома. На единственной АЭС страны — «Ангре» — расположено два реактора, строится третий; ещё семь реакторов планировалось построить и ввести в эксплуатацию к 2025 году22. правитьСельское хозяйство Бразилия — крупнейший производитель сахара в мире, а также самый крупный производитель апельсинов (по состоянию на 2005 год). Сельскохозяйственная продукция на 2005 год FAOSTAT Продукция Тысячи тонн Сахарный тростник 420 121 Соя 50 195 Кукуруза 34 860 Маниок 26 645 Молоко 23 455 Мясо 19 919 Апельсины 17 805 Рис 13 141 Бананы 6 703 Пшеница 5 201 Также Бразилия выращивает примерно 35 % от общемирового урожая кофе (данные из статьи Economics of coffee). Основная статья: Производство кофе в Бразилии правитьТелекоммуникации Телебашня 1 в городе Бразилиа Количество телефонных линий — 39,4 миллионов в 2007 году, Мобильных телефонов — 121 млн штук в 2007 году. Телевизионных станций — 138 в 1997 году. Радиостанций в 1999 году: AM — 1365 FM — 296 коротковолновых — 161 Пользователей Интернета — 50 млн на март 2008 года (26,1 % населения)23. правитьВВП По предварительным данным Министерства финансов Бразилии, ВВП страны в 2010 г. составил $2,2 трлн ($11 185 на душу населения). Согласно этим оценкам, бразильская экономика становится 7-й в мире и поднимается в рейтинге мировых экономик на один пункт. Однако министр финансов страны, Гиду Мантега, заявил, что с учётом паритета покупательной способности эта цифра достигает $3,6 трлн; если эти оценки подтвердят МВФ и Всемирный банк, то Бразилия поднимается в рейтинге ещё выше и обгоняет Великобританию и Францию, заняв, таким образом, 5-е место в списке24. Заявление было сделано в день встречи президента Бразилии Дилмы Руссеф с главой Международного Валютного Фонда Домиником Стросс-Каном25. Таким образом, рост ВВП Бразилии за 2010 год составил 7,8 %, опередив тем самым как рыночные, так и официальные правительственные прогнозы26. Процентный состав ВВП: Сельское хозяйство — 6,5 % Промышленность — 25,8 % Услуги — 67,7 % правитьБедность В 2008 году в Бразилии 25,9 % населения проживало за чертой бедности. Согласно данным, полученным учёными бразильского фонда изучения общественного мнения и социальных исследований имени Жетулиу Варгаса, с 1994 по 2010 год уровень бедности в стране упал на 67,3 %, причём 50 % от этого падения пришлись на последние 8 лет; социальное неравенство в Бразилии, таким образом, достигло минимального показателя за последние полвека27. правитьИнфляция 4,2 % в 2009 году. 5,9 % в 2008 году. правитьРост промышленного производства 0,1 % в 2009 году. правитьТрудоспособное население 95,2 млн человек в 2009 году. В 2003 году в сельском хозяйстве было занято 20 %, в промышленности — 14 %, в секторе услуг — 66 %. правитьБезработица 7,4 % в 2009 году правитьПроизводство электроэнергии 439 млрд кВт·ч в 2007 году. Потребление электроэнергии составило 404 млрд кВт·ч. Импорт составляет 42 млрд кВт·ч (в основном электроэнергия, вырабатываемая совместно с Парагваем на гидростанции Итайпу). 90 % электроэнергии Бразилия вырабатывает на гидроэлектростанциях. Гидроресурсы расположены неравномерно — более 70 % их сосредоточено на севере страны и только 12 % — на юго-востоке. Бразилия может производить до 600 млрд кВт·ч электроэнергии в год. правитьДобыча нефти 2,42 млн баррелей в день в 2008 году. Потребление нефти (2008 году) составило 2,52 млн баррелей в день. правитьДобыча природного газа 12,6 млрд кубических метров в 2008 году. Потребление природного газа 23,7 млрд куб. метров. Импорт газа составил 11 млрд куб. метров. правитьЭкспорт $159 млрд в 2009 году — транспортные средства, железная руда, соевые бобы, обувь, кофе, автомобили. правитьИмпорт $136,7 млрд в 2009 году — машины и оборудование, химпродукты, нефть, комплектующие к автомобилям, электроника. правитьТорговые партнёры Экспорт в 2008 году: США — 14,6 %, Китай — 11,5 %, Аргентина — 8,6 %, Нидерланды — 4,9 %, Германия — 4,5 %. Импорт в 2008 году: США — 14,9 %, Китай — 11,6 %, Аргентина — 7,9 %, Германия — 7 %. правитьВнешний долг $231,6 млрд в 2008 году. правитьВалюты Валютами Бразилии последовательно были бразильский рейс, бразильский крузейро, крузадо, крузейро реал, бразильский реал. Замена одной валюты на другую в основном производилась с одновременной деноминацией из-за высокой инфляции. правитьАрмия Основная статья: Вооружённые силы Бразилии Призывная. Призывной возраст — 19 лет. Срок обязательной службы — 12 месяцев. Продолжительность службы по контракту — 17 лет. Годных к строевой службе мужчин в возрасте 19—49 лет — 33 млн 119 тыс. человек в 2005 году. Расходы на оборону в 2004 году составляли 1,1 % ВВП. 15 февраля 2011 года министр обороны страны Нелсон Жобим сообщил, что расходы на военный сектор в 2011 году могут быть сокращены на 2,45 миллиарда долларов. По его словам, военный бюджет Бразилии на 2011 год составляет 15 миллиардов реалов (8,9 миллиарда долларов), из которых до 11 миллиардов (6,6 миллиарда долларов) можно отнести к так называемым «необязательным затратам». За их счёт и будет сокращаться бюджет военного ведомства28. правитьКультура и общество Культура Бразилии начала формироваться и формируется по сей день как смесь разнообразных исторических традиций народов, составляющих бразильскую нацию. Доминирующим остаётся португальское начало — бразильцы говорят на немного изменённом португальском, преобладает католицизм — основная религия португальцев, широко распространены обычаи первых поселенцев-колонизаторов. Однако бесспорно и влияние индейцев и африканцев. Также распространён язык тупи-гуарани: в XVI веке священники-миссионеры перевели на него катехизис и использовали для ведения своей деятельности на севере Бразилии. Довольно много слов в современном языке имеют индейское происхождение. Влияние индейской культуры особенно заметно в Амазонии, а следы африканской культуры больше прослеживаются на побережье Бразилии, начиная с Рио-де-Жанейро. Африканское влияние заметно в бразильской популярной музыке, особенно в ритмичной самбе. Помимо африканских ритмов, бразильская музыка находилась под влияниям вальса, польки, хоты — европейских музыкальных жанров, привезённых колонизаторам и переселенцами. Пример подобного смешения — музыка бразильского композитора-классика Эйтора Вилла-Лобоса, который использовал в своих произведениях африканские, индейские и португальские мелодии. В современной бразильской музыке сочетаются ритмы самбы и североамериканских и британских популярных песен. Танцевальное искусство неразрывно следовало на протяжении всей истории Бразилии за музыкой. Популярный танец самба — не единственное проявление танцевальной культуры Бразилии. Бразильские танцоры всегда внимательно изучали и использовали танцевальные находки и традиции крупнейших школ мира, одновременно объединяя их с национальной самобытностью танца, что создало поистине неисчерпаемый источник для креативности и самовыражения. Среди самых знаменитых школ танца Бразилии — балет «Стажиум» (Stagium) и «Группа Корпу» (Grupo Corpo). Современная бразильская кухня представляет собой гастрономический синтез, сформировавшийся под влиянием европейской, прежде всего португальской, индейской и африканской кулинарных традиций. Кулинарное наследие Португалии сегодня отражается в гуляшах, приготовленных в одном горшке, в жареном на гриле мясе и сладких десертах на основе яиц, а также в навыках приготовления сыров и копчении мяса. Португальское влияние также заметно в использовании таких ингредиентов, как солёная треска, чеснок, оливки, айва и миндаль. Кулинарные традиции американских индейцев, первоначальных жителей континента, наблюдаются в обычаях приготовления продуктов, характерных для Южной Америки. Африканские рабы, завезённые в Бразилию в XVII веке для работы на сахарных плантациях, привезли с собой пальмовое масло, кокос, сушёные креветки, плантейн, бамию и оригинальные африканские рецепты. Например, Фейжоада — блюдо из фасоли, мясных продуктов и фарофы (маниоковой муки). Позднее, золотая лихорадка, а также резиновый и кофейный бум способствовали притоку иммигрантов из Италии, Германии, Китая и Японии и их кулинарных традиций. Кроме этого, кухня каждого региона Бразилии имеет свои особенности, сформированные историей и географическим положением. В архитектуре Бразилия, также исторически находившаяся под влиянием культуры колонизаторов, прошла через различные фазы в поисках своей идентичности. От барокко и рококо, смешавшись с индейскими мотивами и тропическими темами, сегодня бразильская скульптура и архитектура признаны во всём мире благодаря неповторимому индивидуальному стилю и постоянному новаторству авторов, самым ярким примером которому стал город Бразилиа, созданный Оскаром Нимейером и Луизио Костой. Художественное искусство, как и архитектура, имеет свою богатую историю, начинаясь с примитивных наскальных рисунков до возникновения в XVIII веке национальной школы живописи, достигшей мирового признания в XIX веке благодаря работам Б. Алмейды и сохранившей славу до сегодняшнего дня: именно бразильские художники Ди Кавальканти и Кандиду Портинари были удостоены чести украсить фасадную стену резиденции ООН в Нью-Йорке. С 1951 в Сан-Паулу каждые два года проводится международная художественная выставка, привлекающая художников из более чем 50 стран мира. Бразильская литература внесла больший вклад в мировую культуру, чем породившая её португальская. Наиболее известны писатели Ж. Машаду (писатель XIX века), Ж. Фрейре (писатель XX века), Г. Рамос, Ж. Амаду, Э. Вериссиму. Всемирно известна Бразильская Литературная Академия в Рио-де-Жанейро. Российским читателям наиболее знаком Пауло Коэльо. Придя в Бразилию вскоре после изобретения, сегодня национальный кинематограф продолжает своё успешное шествие по миру. Начинаясь с кинокомедий «шашадас» одной из первых киностудий «Атлантида», пройдя через эпоху «нового кино» Глаубера Роши (Glauber Rocha), движение «андеграунд» и до сегодняшнего дня, история бразильского кинематографа каждого периода богата многочисленными премиями самых престижных международных кинофестивалей. «Младшей сестрой» традиционных кинофильмов является индустрия теленовелл, которая сейчас представляет собой гигантскую фабрику «мыльных опер», экспортируемых во многие страны мира. Огромный творческий потенциал нации выразился в бурном развитии в сегодняшней Бразилии современных видов искусства: реклама, мода, ландшафтный и индустриальный дизайн. Бразильские дизайнеры успешно конкурируют со своими известнейшими коллегами из Европы и США. См. также: Телевидение в Бразилии правитьСпорт Основная статья: Спорт в Бразилии Самым популярным видом спорта в Бразилии является футбол и множество его разновидностей (мини-футбол, пляжный футбол и т. д.). 74 % населения страны так или иначе увлечены этим видом спорта. Сборная Бразилии чаще всех других становилась чемпионом мира — 5 раз. В Бразилии сформировались особые боевые искусства — капоэйра и бразильское джиу-джитсу. Очень популярен волейбол и другие летние виды спорта. Зимние виды развиты слабо в связи с климатическими условиями. Популярен в стране автоспорт — страна дала таких знаменитых гонщиков Формулы-1, как Эмерсон Фиттипальди, Нельсон Пике, Айртон Сенна (все становились чемпионами мира), Рубенс Баррикелло, Фелипе Масса. В 2016 году Рио-де-Жанейро примет XXXI Летние Олимпийские Игры. А в 2014 году в Бразилии пройдёт Чемпионат мира по футболу. правитьНациональные праздники Карнавал в Рио-де-Жанейро — начинается в пятницу перед Пепельной средой. 9 июня — День Апостола Бразилии Жозе ди Аншиеты. 21 апреля — День Тирадентиса — день гибели одного из организаторов Заговора Инконфидентов. правитьПримечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ http://www.ibge.gov.br/home/presidencia/noticias/noticia_impressao.php?id_noticia=1961 ↑ 1 2 3 4 Brazil. International Monetary Fund. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 27 февраля 2011. ↑ UNDP Human Development Report 2010 Table H: Human development index 2010 and its components (PDF). UNDP.(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 2 ноября 2010. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 Brazil. Central Intelligence Agency (2008). Проверено 3 июня 2008. ↑ Бразилия — статья из Словаря современных географических названий ↑ Бразилия — статья из Словаря географических названий ↑ Словарь географических названий зарубежных стран. — М.: Недра, 1986 ↑ Brazilian Federal Constitution (порт.). Presidency of the Republic (1988). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 3 июня 2008. Brazilian Federal Constitution. v-brazil.com (2007). — «Unofficial translate» Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 3 июня 2008. ↑ Territorial units of the municipality level (порт.). Brazilian Institute of Geography and Statistics (2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 3 июня 2008. ↑ «World Development Indicators database» (PDF file), World Bank, 7 October 2009. ↑ CIA – The World Factbook – Country Comparisons – GDP (purchasing power parity). Cia.gov. Проверено 25 января 2011. ↑ Clendenning, Alan Booming Brazil could be world power soon (англ.). USA Today – The Associated Press (17 April 2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 12 декабря 2008. ↑ 1 2 Бразилия — статья из Словаря географических названий (Проверено 15 августа 2009) ↑ «Белые перестали быть большинством в Бразилии», BBCRussian.com, 17 ноября 2011 г. ↑ Sistema IBGE de Recuperação Automática — SIDRA ↑ Statistics: 2007 Report of Jehovah’s Witnesses Worldwide ↑ BBC NEWS | Americas | Brazil toll up as police hit back (англ.) ↑ Конституция Бразилии в библиотеке права. ↑ Движением за свободное Пампа ↑ O Movimento ↑ 1 2 Путин: у РФ и Бразилии есть проекты для перспективного сотрудничества // РИА Новости. — 17.05.2011. ↑ Манифестация против использования атомной энергии прошла по пляжам Рио // РИА Новости. — 28.03.2011. ↑ Brazil Internet Usage and Telecom Market Reports ↑ Замена в пятёрке // Ведомости. — 04.03.2011. ↑ Brazil, the seventh economy of the world and ready to overtake France and UK // MercoPress. South Atlantic News Agency. — 04.03.2011. ↑ Рост ВВП Бразилии в 2010 году предварительно составил 7,8 % // РИА-Новости. — 16.02.2011. ↑ Социальное неравенство в Бразилии достигло исторического минимума // РИА Новости. — 04.05.2011. ↑ Бразилия, США и Британия сокращают военные расходы // Правда.ру. — 15.02.2011. правитьСсылки Портал «Бразилия» Бразилия в Викисловаре? Бразилия на Викискладе? Бразилия в Викиновостях? Тематический номер журнала «Вокруг света» о Бразилии (май 2009). Бразилия в энциклопедии «Кругосвет». Brazil City Codes. показать Бразилия в темах Страны Южной Америкипоказать Организация американских государств (ОАГ, OAS)показать Союз южноамериканских наций (UNASUR)показать показать Содружество португалоязычных стран (CPLP) показать Латинский Союз показать Меркосур п·о·р Группа BRICSпоказать Категории: Государства по алфавитуБразилияБывшие колонии ПортугалииПортугалоязычные страныФедеративные государства Liza LuzhkovaОбсуждениеНастройкиСписок наблюденияВкладЗавершение сеансаСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьТекущая версияПравкаИсторияСледить Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Acèh Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Aragonés Ænglisc العربية ܐܪܡܝܐ مصرى অসমীয়া Asturianu Aymar Aru Azərbaycanca Башҡортса Boarisch Žemaitėška Bikol Central Беларуская Беларуская (Тарашкевіца)‎ Български Bislama Bamanankan বাংলা བོད་ཡིག বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী Brezhoneg Bosanski Буряад Català Chavacano De Zamboanga Нохчийн Cebuano ᏣᎳᎩ کوردی Corsu Qırımtatarca Česky Kaszëbsczi Словѣ́ньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ Чӑвашла Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Zazaki Dolnoserbski ދިވެހިބަސް ཇོང་ཁ Eʋegbe Ελληνικά Emiliàn E Rumagnòl English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara Estremeñu فارسی Suomi Võro Føroyskt Français Arpetan Nordfriisk Furlan Frysk Gaeilge Gagauz 贛語 Gàidhlig Galego Avañe'ẽ ������������ ગુજરાતી Gaelg Hak-Kâ-Fa Hawai`I עברית हिन्दी Fiji Hindi Hrvatski Hornjoserbsce Kreyòl Ayisyen Magyar Հայերեն Interlingua Bahasa Indonesia Interlingue Igbo Ilokano Ido Íslenska Italiano 日本語 Lojban Basa Jawa ქართული Qaraqalpaqsha Taqbaylit Адыгэбзэ Gĩkũyũ Қазақша Kalaallisut ភាសាខ្មែរ ಕನ್ನಡ 한국어 Къарачай-Малкъар Kurdî Коми Kernowek Кыргызча Latina Ladino Lëtzebuergesch Лезги Limburgs Ligure Lumbaart Lingála Lietuvių Latgaļu Latviešu Мокшень Malagasy Олык Марий Māori Македонски മലയാളം Монгол मराठी Кырык Мары Bahasa Melayu Malti Mirandés မြန်မာဘာသာ مازِرونی Dorerin Naoero Nāhuatl Nnapulitano Plattdüütsch Nedersaksisch नेपाली नेपाल भाषा Nederlands Norsk (Nynorsk)‎ Norsk (Bokmål)‎ Novial Nouormand Diné Bizaad Occitan ଓଡ଼ିଆ Ирон ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Pangasinan Kapampangan Papiamentu Picard Deitsch Norfuk / Pitkern Polski Piemontèis پنجابی پښتو Português Runa Simi Rumantsch Romani Română Armãneashce Tarandíne Русиньскый Kinyarwanda संस्कृतम् Саха Тыла Sardu Sicilianu Scots Sámegiella Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Soomaaliga Shqip Српски / Srpski Sranantongo Sesotho Seeltersk Basa Sunda Svenska Kiswahili Ślůnski தமிழ் తెలుగు Tetun Тоҷикӣ ไทย Türkmençe Tagalog Türkçe Татарча/Tatarça Reo Mā`Ohi ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Українська اردو Oʻzbekcha Vèneto Tiếng Việt West-Vlams Volapük Walon Winaray Wolof 吴语 Хальмг IsiXhosa მარგალური ייִדיש Yorùbá Vahcuengh Zeêuws 中文 文言 Bân-Lâm-Gú 粵語 IsiZulu Последнее изменение этой страницы: 13:33, 1 декабря 2012. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами